


Нежеланный брак

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Regis



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В альтернативной вселенной, где Вальжан и Жавер вместе работают в Сюрте, но не как копы-приятели, а скорее, как пара копов, что часто кричат друг на друга, столкновение с бандой преступников приводит к неловкой ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежеланный брак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unwelcome Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832388) by Anonymous. 



> Примечание автора: − Двое каторжников, скованных вместе цепью, на тюремном сленге назывались "женатыми".  
> − Каторжники порой прятали контрабандные вещи в заднице, внутри пустой герметичной капсулы или чего-то подобного.  
> − Не спрашивайте меня, как Видок убедил Жавера присоединиться к Сюрте; есть причина, по которой я не стала писать полноценную историю (но если у вас есть какие-то идеи для обоснуя, пожалуйста, расскажите их мне, потому что это моя самая большая проблема в данном случае).  
> − В этом AU-фике Фантина не покидала Париж; скорее всего, она снимает квартиру вместе с сестрой Вальжана и ее жизнь не ужасна.  
> − Наверно здесь описан совершенно дурной способ выводить людей из приступа ПТСР, и мне следовало уделить больше времени сбору информации по данному вопросу; надеюсь, я никого не обидела.

Вальжан сражался как лев, его обычно мирный нрав в одно мгновенье сменился инстинктивной животной паникой каторжника, словно время повернуло вспять, − Жаверу было удивительно неприятно быть этому свидетелем, он не чувствовал ни малейшего удовлетворения от доказательства собственной правоты. Потребовалось пять головорезов, чтобы укротить Вальжана, и хотя тот угрюмо стоял, крепко удерживаемый ими на месте, кипящая ярость так и сквозила в его позе, а грудь тяжело вздымалась после драки. По щеке стекала струйка крови, но вряд ли он замечал ее.

Сам Жавер оказал ожидаемое сопротивление и не больше, и нож, спрятанный в его сапоге, обнаружен не был.

Но в их ситуации пользы от него было мало — вряд ли Вальжан смог бы с его помощью разомкнуть кандалы. Жавер наклонился, поморщившись от боли в ушибленных ребрах, и засунул носовой платок под браслет кандалов, чтобы те не слишком сильно натирали ногу.

— Совсем не так я представлял завершение своей холостяцкой жизни, — пробурчал он. 

Вальжан был так тих, что Жавер мог бы решить, что он умер, если бы не его резкое, тяжелое и прерывистое дыхание. Наверно, учитывая обстоятельства, пошутил он не слишком удачно, — он поднял глаза на Вальжана, тот был бледен, словно бумага и дрожал, как осиновый лист, взгляд его был сфокусирован на какой-то отдаленной точке. 

«Нет... только не сейчас — из-за Вальжана убьют нас обоих...» 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Вальжан глухим голосом, судорожно дернув за цепь, скреплявшую их щиколотки, так, что она глухо звякнула, ударившись об пол подвала, в который их затолкали.

— Не заставляй меня возвращаться, ради всего святого, пожалуйста.

У Жавера неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он уже видел такой приступ раньше, во время бунта, когда офицер, бывший когда-то на войне, стал вести себя так, словно снова очутился на поле боя.

Они вряд ли смогли бы сбежать, если бы Вальжан, погрузившись в прошлое, считал Жавера надзирателем на каторге — а ему нужен был Вальжан, чтобы вскрыть замки, да и коли на то пошло, если снова пришлось бы драться. И, кроме того, треклятый месье Видок предельно ясно дал понять, что считал Вальжана не только важным агентом, но и другом. Ради своей карьеры Жавер должен был вытащить отсюда их обоих. 

Он стал действовать, не давая себе времени передумать.

— Жан Вальжан! — рявкнул он, схватив того за воротник и дернув к себе. — Ты не в Тулоне! — И пусть Вальжан только попробует подумать о нем сейчас, как о надзирателе на каторге! 

Их губы сошлись вместе так грубо и болезненно, словно ударившись, от неожиданности рот Вальжана приоткрылся, и только тогда это стало поцелуем. 

«Целоваться, — смутно размышлял Жавер, — оказалось довольно противно». Язык Вальжана находился у Жавера во рту, и все это занятие было неприятно влажным и грязным, агрессивным. Лишь одному Богу было ведомо, почему так много поэтов считали своим долгом посвящать свои пустые оды этому акту. Он и раньше прекрасно без него обходился, и нисколько не будет жалеть, если подобного никогда не случится вновь.

Из горла Вальжана вырвался странный тихий звук, он крепко стиснул плечи Жавера, и что-то теплое затрепетало у того в животе. Его руки по-прежнему сжимали рубашку и жилет Вальжана — он не мог заставить себя разжать их. Жавер вдруг явственно осознал мощь тела под своими руками, почувствовал жар кожи Вальжана. Даже ощущать рот Вальжана на своем было уже не так неприятно, как мгновенье назад.

Наконец Жавер сумел вынудить себя оторваться. 

— Полагаю, отмычек при тебе нет? — выдавил он, презирая себя за то, как хрипло и прерывисто прозвучал его голос. 

Вальжан по-прежнему пристально смотрел в одну точку, но на сей раз он не сводил взгляда с губ Жавера, к лицу же его постепенно начали возвращаться краски.

— Что? 

Жавер покраснел — от досады, уверил он себя, а вовсе не под действием пристального взгляда Вальжана — и произнес очень медленно. 

— Отмычки. Они при тебе? Или ты подумываешь наслаждаться уютом Шато де ла Пещера еще какое-то неопределенно долгое время? 

Вальжан шевельнулся и опустил глаза; Жавер притворился, что не испытал облегчения. 

— Я... да, конечно при мне, — ответил Вальжан, не делая при этом никаких попыток достать их оттуда, где они были спрятаны.

— Вальжан... — Жавер ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь придумать, что бы доброго сказать. Ему следовало быть более терпеливым, решил он, в конце концов, вины Вальжана в произошедшем не было, он вряд ли мог контролировать свою странную и досадную реакцию на их неприятное положение. Но запас терпения Жавера, и так не бог весть какой большой, был на исходе. Все, чего он хотел сейчас — это очутиться за пределами проклятого подвала, подать рапорт проклятому Видоку, отправиться домой и уснуть, начисто забыв весь этот проклятый день. 

Ему с самого начала не следовало соглашаться на предложение присоединиться к Сюрте; и вне всяких сомнений он должен был молча развернуться и выйти из комнаты, как только Видок сообщил ему, что он будет работать с Вальжаном. Он подумал тогда — какая разница, вряд ли это может оказаться хуже, чем работа с любым другим из якобы исправившихся преступников под началом Видока — каким же идиотом он был.

Жавер беззвучно рассмеялся. 

— Давай же, чем скорее мы отсюда выберемся, тем скорее все обернется забавной историей. Будет что рассказать твоей любовнице.

— Фантина мне не любовница, — вздохнул Вальжан, в волнении запуская в волосы руку. — Хотя бы закрой глаза. — Теперь он смотрел на стену где-то за плечом Жавера, причем с таким интересом, что Жаверу пришлось подавить желание обернуться и посмотреть, что там за его спиной такое потрясающее.

— Господи, да что ж...

— Пожалуйста, — твердо сказал Вальжан. Его щеки горели. 

«О, так вот, где они... Боже...»

Жавер крепко зажмурился и отчаянно старался не прислушиваться к шуршанию одежды Вальжана, не размышлять о том, что Вальжан делает. Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он услышал бряцанье металла, упавшего в ладонь Вальжана. 

Он был рад, что не мог видеть лица Вальжана, когда тот наклонившись, занялся замком кандалов, и еще больше рад, что Вальжан не мог видеть его лица.


End file.
